The present invention concerns an instrument for measuring the apical angle of a countersink.
The apical angles of countersinks are usually measured in accordance with the mathematics of conical sections. This method, however, is imprecise and depends almost entirely on the skill of whoever is doing the measurement. Furthermore, it is impossible to determine tolerances accurately.
When precise measurement is necessary, three-dimensional machine tools are all that is available at the current state of the art. Constant inspection of the work, however, is labor-intensive and expensive.
The object of the present invention is accordingly an instrument for measuring apical angles that can accurately determine and allow display of the tolerances of any given countersinks. The instrument is also intended to be both easy to use and inexpensive.
The particular advantage of the present invention is that such a simple instrument can so accurately measure the apical angle of a finished countersink and allow such a precise display of the results.